Stay Quiet
by wrestlingjesus
Summary: The fear of being caught turns John on more than anything, except for Dean that is. While staying the night in a hotel Dean threatens John's release, if he isn't silent he doesn't cum. slash, size!kink, rimming, daddy!kink. NC-17 because I can't be stopped.


After the two had drunk their own weight in alcohol it wasn't long until they were romping around the hotel room mattress, their sweaty skin rubbing against each other, John mumbling in coherently while Dean teased him,

"Stay quiet, baby, wouldn't want the neighbors hearing us, would we?", Dean cooed John as he sucked at John's torso, leaving bruises in his wake, John managed to shake his head and twitched away from the pain that coursed through his veins.

"No, D-Dean, I don't w-want th-that", he mumbled, pushing his hips up in the air.

"I want you to call me daddy", Dean demanded, lifting himself away from John, sliding down the mattress, just inches away from John's fully erect cock, rubbing his crack against it, earning himself a moan from John, "uh, uh, uh, I said stay quiet", he hummed,

"y-yes daddy", John whined, his head falling back on the pillow below him.

"good boy", he smirked, grinding himself against the massive cock again, "fuck baby, you're dick is so huge, I can't wait to have it up my ass", Dean husked out, John whined out loudly, "god you are horny, huh?", he joked at John, the younger man grabbed a pair of underwear that was sitting on the bed next to them and balled it in his hands, then he placed it in John's mouth in order to silence him,

"Since you can't keep that damn mouth shut, I'll do it for you", Dean said with a faint scoff, returning his attention to the stiff cock against his ass, he rubbed against is and moan silently, "I can't wait to take you, baby", he whined, sliding himself against his boyfriends large dick again.

With no preparation nor warning, Dean forced himself onto the older man's cock, making him whine out, pausing for a moment for feel the entire thick length inside his slender body, Dean could feel the head of John's cock nestled deep inside him, the entire shaft causing his stomach to bulge.

Dean groaned as he rose his hips, dragging his ass up the huge cock inside him. He let John's cock spring out of him, moaning at the mixture of emptiness and burning from the penetration Dean pushed himself back down on the cock, this time crying out a little louder than he intended.

"fuck, baby, you're so big", He managed through gritted teeth.

It wasn't long before Dean was slamming himself on and off of John's huge dick, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hung open and whimpers coming from him, pain ran through his body the more he was torn in half by his boyfriend's huge cock.

The underwear had fallen from John's mouth and he had resorted to biting on his knuckles in an attempt to silence the moans and yelps coming from his mouth, he felt his load building in his stomach,

"D-Daddy, please", John whined, pushing himself up to meet Dean's thrust.

"Please, what, baby", Dean cooed John, fucking himself harder onto him.

"Let me cum, Daddy, p-please", the older man cried, fisting the mattress.

"I don't think so, baby, not just yet", Dean denied John, gaining a whine, taking this as a hint he pulled off of John, and pushed himself off the mattress while holding John's legs up in the air as he did. He stopped just in front of John's ass, a trail of cum leaking down it made Dean smirk, wasting little time he licked down the crack, collecting the drops of cum, making John wiggle away from the sensation of his boyfriend's warm tongue.

Dean couldn't wait any more, diving face first into the meaty ass in front of him, he started eating out his boyfriend's ass, swirling his tongue in and out of the slowly loosening pucker. John did his best to silence his moans but Dean made it harder than ever, the stubble all over his face scraping at John's skin, his expert tongue sending shiver down his spine,

"D-Daddy, p-please, I-I'm so close", John cried as his dick twitched from the over stimulation, beads of sweat falling from his forehead, it wasn't going to be long until he exploded, at this rate he was surprised he'd lasted this long.

The other man's stiff cock was now begging for attention and Dean couldn't ignore it, in a few swift movements he was back to his knees on the mattress and had John's legs high in the air. Thrusting his full length into John's waiting hole, John whined out and gripped the sheets beneath him.

"That's right, stay quiet for daddy", Dean smirked evilly before pulling almost completely out of John then forcing himself back in, glide right alone John's prostate, making him hiss out in pleasure.

Several thrust later and Dean was now pounding into John's ass, skin slapping against skin filled the room, along side Dean's grunts. Tears began to stream down John's face, a mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through his body and he reduced to low whimpers as he was fucked mercilessly but his boyfriend who was mere thrusts away from his own release.

"You've been so good to me, baby", he started, feeling John's hole begin to tighten around his dick, "you've earned this one, come for me", he said, thrusting a few more times. John barely had the chance to reply before his dick was lunging forward, shot after shot of hot cum coated his stomach and he managed a few moans before going limp. Dean watched the whole show which sent him over the edge and seconds later he was shooting his own load into his lovers meaty ass. Whimpering as he road his orgasm out, barely able to hold himself, let alone John.

Pulling his now flaccid cock away from John's ass he crawled up his boyfriend's large body, resting his head on his chest, now just the sound of their panting filled the room,

"I love you, John", Dean mumbled with a lazy grin,

"I love you too, Dean", John replied in almost a whisper, not long after was he asleep, his arms wrapping around Dean, holding him closer and humming against his neck as he begun to snore. The sound made the younger man smile wildly, he closed his eyes and lulled himself to sleep by the sound of John's breathing.


End file.
